


Altering the Stars

by chibinekochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, NSFW, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: Au for another story *spoilers*.When Jumin finds that he has some tangled feeling for you, but he knows what you mean to V. But the question remains just what are your feeling towards V?





	Altering the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> There is some sin in here, but it's not that graphic.

A year has passed since Jihyun left to find himself. You fully supported him in this honestly, you have to figure your own feeling's out too.   
So much had happened in just eleven days. Your feelings are just a mess.  
You both need this time to figure out how it will go on from here.

Many things had happened in this past year, the arrest of Rika was just the beginning.  
You had to move soon after, a Mint eye member found you, and decided to follow you home. Lucky nothing bad happened, but it left you anxious.

You no longer felt safe in your home. The rest of the RFA could only agree on this, and you gladly accept Jumin's offer for help. He found you a safe apartment. You feel a bit guilty for taking advantage of Jumin, but he assures you that it's just something he would do for all the members. Especially since you became friends.

At the start you were just curious about him, taking his earlier offer to try some wine. It was surprisingly nice to spend time with him, and despite the RFA'S confusion, you became his friend in no time. It was surprising to Jumin as well, he never had close friends other than Jihyun and Rika. And one of those friendships just ended rather badly. 

He finds it really easy to talk to you, and you manage to bring a new interesting perspective to almost every topic. Jumin not even hesitated one moment when it came to your safety. He always felt that it was not right for you to stay at your old home. It just screamed safety hazard to him.

Now in your new home, you are finally safe, it feels good to Jumin. It also has a bonus, his own penthouse is not that far away. Even when, Jumin shoves those thoughts far away from him.   
He much rather is a tangled mess than to think about his feelings for you. You are a good friend, and on top of that Jihyun clearly cares for you a lot. 

His friend's happiness is always the top priority for him. Jumin feels good enough knowing that you are a friend. This alone is more valuable than anything else. 

You had a housewarming party with everyone, sadly Jumin had a last minute business meeting and couldn't come.  
You both find this quite sad, you really want to show Jumin what you did with the apartment, and he already got a gift for the party.

You both agree that it would be a shame to let that gift go to waste.  
Jumin had extra made a trip to his winery after all.

It's been a while since you met Jumin. You have to admit that it's been too long, you had spent way too long picking out an outfit. It looks more like you are ready for a fancy dinner, then for a simple meeting with a friend. When you realize this, you want to change but it's already too late. You just hope that Jumin will like it regardless. 

Jumin comes just in time, how does he always manage that?   
You open the door for him with a smile.  
“Welcome to my humble home, please come in.”

Jumin smiles politely and gazes you quickly. He did not expect you to dress up so nicely for him. He has to admit that it's a lovely surprise, the outfit you picked suits you perfectly. He could not choose anything more perfect for you. Jumin chases this thought quickly away. It's better not to go there. 

“Thank you [Name], you look really lovely today.”  
Jumin had learned enough manners to know that's always best to give out compliments. This was not even different to what he usually says in situations like this, even when he really means it now. Your reaction to his compliment is different from usual, your cheeks flush ever so slightly.  
“Thank you Jumin.”

Again you smile so sweetly at him.   
Maybe it was a bad idea to come here, after all. Again he pushes this thought away and follows you inside. 

You show him the apartment, and Jumin is quite impressed.  
“You really made this place look wonderful, you have a hand for decorating.”

“That is really nice Jumin, but I didn't do that much.”  
Jumin's compliment makes you feel embarrassed.  
“I should hire you for my penthouse. I mean to decorate it.”  
This kind of poor wording really wasn't normal for Jumin. Only for a moment, he had imaged how you decorate the penthouse with that sweet smile of yours. He really should be more careful.

“Sure if you think that I can help you I gladly do it, just forget about the hiring part. I couldn't possibly take money for that, we are friends after all.”  
Lucky you oversaw Jumin's slip up, you are right you both are friends. It's a clear line between you two.  
“Oh, I not shown you my favourite part of the apartment yet."   
Again you smile at him, and he follows you to the window in the living room. Outside it's getting slowly dark. The city slowly starting to illuminate.  
“I really love the sight, if you look really closely you can even see the mountains. I know your view is much more impressive, but I really love looking outside from here.”  
You look at the distant sky.

Jumin had never paid attention to the view from his penthouse, but you are right it's a nice view from here. Jumin can see your reflection in the cold glass, even when the whole city seems to be on his feet in his penthouse, this is something that is not within his reach. 

“We should sit down. You did not come to enjoy the view after all."   
You feel a bit guilty that you got distracted by the view.

“It was quite interesting.”

“Just go ahead and sit on the couch. I will get us some glasses.”  
You spin around.  
“Wait, that won't be necessary.”  
Jumin feels like it's best to go home, it's not good being here alone with you.

“Don't say you want to drink from the bottle ?”  
You giggle at that thought.  
“Of course not. I just think it's already late.”  
“It’s not that late, and you can't let me drink the whole wine by myself.”  
There is truth in your words. Drinking it all alone would be bad for you.  
“Fine, you won."   
Jumin smiles slightly and moves to the couch.   
“Good, it's been way too long since we tried wine together anyways."   
With a victorious smile, you walk to the kitchen. 

You are right it's been quite a while, last time it was really enjoyable to drink with you. You had spent the whole night talking. This time it would be just like that, just two friends talking and drinking wine.

You come back and set the glasses on the table. Then you walk back to the kitchen, you see Jumin's puzzled look.  
“I just get some snacks. You can't just drink, and not eat anything.”

Jumin has to agree on that. You come back and place various things on the table, more than half of these snacks he never noticed before. You always amaze him with your taste, so he is sure that it won't be different with these. 

You sit down right next to Jumin, almost a bit to close. Jumin is not saying anything, you could be on the other side of the room, and still be too close.

Jumin opens the bottle and fills your glasses. You take your time to observe the wine. Jumin does the same, even when his attention is not really on the wine.  
He finds himself observing you while holding the glass, he feels a strange sensation when the glass touches the glass. He really should not look like that at you. 

“It's really good. It was a good year for the wine.”  
You smile at Jumin.  
“I'm glad you enjoy it [Name]. I can send you some more if you want to.”

“Only if you drink it with me.”  
You giggle slightly again, causing Jumin to smile back.

Drinking more wine with you sounds like a good idea, even when Jumin feels like he is playing with fire right now.

“Sure [Name], maybe we should visit the winery next time together.”  
Jumin is not sure if this really is a good idea. Why did he bring that even up? 

“That sounds really good.”  
You smile sweetly, there is no turning back from that offer now.

Jumin needs to stop talking before thinking, he needs to bring his thoughts in order.

“Have you heard anything from Jihyun lately ?”  
Maybe this will be a good topic.

“Not really. I get cards here and there, but he seems to do good.”  
You eat one of the snacks, you seem to be lost in thought for a moment.

“I'm sure he will return soon, don't worry [Name].”  
“I know it's just, the rest of the mint eye members might be after him…”  
“There is no need to worry [Name], they are all taken care of, and I know that Luciel is keeping track of him.”  
“Yeah, I figured he would. You are right Jumin, Jihyun can watch out for himself."   
“That's right. I can hardly imagine how hard it must be for you to keep waiting for him."   
“Well, a lot has happened back then.”  
“That is true, but you are not alone [Name].”  
You breathe heavily by the thought of all those events. “I'm really glad to have you, and the rest of the RFA.”  
You do not find it easy to put all your feelings into words. 

Jumin sees that those memories distress you. He thought it would be smart to bring Jihyun up, it was a grave mistake.

“I’m sorry [Name], I should not remind you of painful things.”  
“It's alright Jumin. I'm really glad that I met you all.”  
You smile to assure him.

“How is your company doing anyways ?”  
You clearly try to change the subject, and Jumin is more than happy to talk about something else.

Jumin tells you everything about his latest project, and he can see how your mood shifts back.

Your smile returns once you talk about your life.

Jumin prefers this sight by far.  
In the meantime the first bottle of wine is empty, and the rest second one is just flowing into your glasses.  
The mood is much better now, Jumin is tipsy and so are you. He made sure you get way less than him.

With a bright smile, your conversation comes to Elizabeth the 3rd.   
“You know I really want a cat like her. She is so cute. I just want to watch her all day.”  
“I know what you mean [Name], Elizabeth is a beautiful creature.”  
“Do you think I can have a cat here ?”  
“I don't see why not [Name], I'm sure you would make a great cat owner.”  
“That's the nicest thing that anyone ever said.” You laugh, clearly flustered. The alcohol clearly made you really tipsy, it was time to stop drinking. Even Jumin feels the wine going to his head.  
This is really bad, you being way too close. The wine seems to bring very bad thoughts into Jumin's Head.  
He really needs to go.

While he is lost in thought, you lean over to the table and get some more food. In your tipsy state, you stumble back and bump into Jumin's arm. What causes the glass of wine in Jumin's hand to spill all over his dress shirt.   
When you turn back and see the accident you turn instantly pale.  
“Oh no, I'm so sorry. Oh, gosh are you alright? I need to get that out right away."   
You fall over your words and bend over to Jumin to examine the damage.  
“It's alright [Name], it's not that bad. Did you get hurt ?”  
It surprises Jumin, but it really was nothing. Even if he had to buy a new dress shirt, it wasn't that bad.

The only bad thing right now is how close you are.  
Your hands on him feel so warm, it's hard for Jumin to keep his composer. It feels like you put a spell on him with just one touch.

“You should undress that. I will wash it out.”  
Your hand is still on him, you already opened his vest.  
“It's alright [Name], I will just let it dry clean tomorrow.”  
His mind is somewhere else right now, it's focused on you.  
You right above him, your hands on his shirt. You being this close, it's so bad. Jumin can feel his tangled threads suffocating his thoughts. All he can think of is you within arms reach, no even closer than that.   
If he would just pull you a bit closer, he could kiss you. Your lips look so tempting right now.  
They are not his, Jumin knows that, but right now he is about to forget that.

You do not really seem to listen to him anymore.   
“If I do not wash it out now...it will be ruined."   
You open his first button, Jumin's hand is stopping you from going any further.

You look at Jumin, there is an unfamiliar look in your eyes. It's like flamed consume you, Jumin had seen looks like this. But not even in his dream he had dared to imagine that you would look at him like this.   
Jumin feels like burning up, unfamiliar feelings start to flood his body.

You are even closer now. If you get any closer, it will be too late.  
“[Name]… we can't do this…”  
Jumin knows that it's not right, but you make no attempt to move back.  
“We both are adults Jumin, and I'm not drunk.”  
You look Jumin right into his eyes. You can see that he wants this, just as much as you do.  
“But Jihyun…”  
Like a chant, he uses Jihyun to get you to realize what you both are about to do.   
You have no intention to stop, leaning close to Jumin's ear. Almost whispering. “I'm not dating Jihyun, we not even kissed.”  
Your breath sends shivers down Jumin's spine. Your words break Jumin's final resistance.  
He forgets all common sense once you look him again in his eyes. He pulls you into a kiss that makes you both only grave for more.   
Soon his hands are on your clothes and then under them. Jumin's hands exploring every inch of your skin. You both lose your closes piece by piece.

Jumin carries you to the bed with his last remaining conscious thought.   
Soon you moan Jumin's name like a prayer. Jumin has no idea he could feel this way.

It feels so right, so good he completely forgets everything else.  
Jumin marks your body, it might never be meant to be his, but at least for this night, you belong to him. 

You both are exhausted, but you still look beautiful to Jumin.  
Neither of you bothers to dress again. Jumin is unsure if it would be right to cuddle in this situation, lucky you seem fully exhausted. You are slowly passing out, while Jumin watches your soft breathing.  
The soft moonlight barely lights you up, but it's enough for Jumin.

How would it feel if he could have this again? Maybe even every day. He feels greedy, but he soon convinces himself that this means nothing.   
Nothing has changed, you had too much alcohol, he was just too weak. You both just wanted this one night. Surely you would want to leave things as they were. 

This night will not change the fact that you are not his to keep.

 

Jumin wakes up before you, finding his clothes spread everywhere on the floor. You wake up shortly after him, sleepy you realize that it wasn't just a dream and unsure you look at Jumin.

“Good morning [Name], I hope you don't mind if I take a shower.”

“Sure, go ahead. I will make us breakfast.”  
You are trying to keep normal, despite what happened. It's really hard to tell what Jumin is thinking right now.

“That is not necessary [Name].”  
“You need to eat something, don't forget that breakfast is really important.”  
“You are right, but I will just get something on the way.”

You think that Jumin feels bad about last night, you do not want this to destroy everything.   
“Last night was good, but we...”  
You bite your lip softly, trying to find words, but none come to you.

Jumin does not really want this conversation, he doesn't want to lose you. Especially not over this.   
“Nothing has changed for me, we are still friends [Name].”

Jumin sees a hint of something in your eyes, but he is not sure what it is. Then you smile softly.  
“Yes, we are friends Jumin and now I will make breakfast for us.”  
You manage to convince yourself of this by the time Jumin is back

His dress shirt is still dirty, the sight of it makes your face go hot. You never did something like this before.

Jumin eats what you prepared for him. The situation is still a bit tense, but this was expected. Jumin just hopes that at least his lingering feelings towards you will fade away.

You seem a bit sad when he leaves. Jumin would like to spend more time with you, but he knows that every second with you will only make it harder to leave.

On the way to his office Jumin ignores the look of his driver, and the rest of day he ignores the fact that everything reminds him of you.

He spends a few days slightly avoiding you until someone calls him out on it. Jumin knows that avoiding you will not make a difference. You still invade his every thought. 

You believe Jumin when he says that he simply was really busy, and soon return to being your normal self. At least in the chatroom, you are not a fool, you know that things changed.  
It's quite obvious when you are alone with Jumin in the chatroom, or when you have a conversation on the phone. You can't help but wish to spend more time with Jumin.  
While Jumin tries to avoid being alone with you, it's bad enough to hear your voice over the phone. It always just makes Jumin think of really inappropriate moments from that night.  
The feeling of your skin, the look in your eyes and the way you said his name. It becomes a course, in the best sense.

You are really thankful when the idea of a new party is brought up. It seems the perfect distraction from your feelings.  
You have much more time to prepare everything, you want to make this party a success. It will help the RFA to move on.

You get a huge list of guest's from everyone. It is getting way bigger than you expected. You are really thankful that Jumin offers you his support. He has much more experience than you do.

Jaehee brings you all the papers with all you need. You feel bad that she had to this, but she doesn't seem to mind.  
Later you realize that you still miss papers. You and Jaehee figure out, they have to be in Jumin's penthouse. Since you live not that far away, you just walk to him.  
You know that the security will let you in the worst case scenario, even when you hope that Jumin is home.

You get in without any issues, and a very surprised Jumin opens you the door.   
“[Name], what a lovely surprise. I hope nothing bad happened.”  
Jumin is not ready for this.

How long has it been since you been in his penthouse? 

You smile like you did that evening.  
It makes Jumin's heart stop for a second.

“I'm sorry that I came without calling you, but sadly you still have some papers I need.”  
A slight hint of guilt is on your face.  
“Oh, I see. Just wait a moment I will fetch them for you.”  
Jumin smiles politely, and you do not want to take too much of his time. 

You smile and wait for him. Then you get greeted by Elizabeth. It's been a while since you seen her. You are glad that she still recognizes you. She wants your attention, and you are more than willing to pet her.

Jumin finds the rest of the papers in his office, feeling quite awful he was so rude towards you. At the very least he should offer you a seat.  
He returns to you, still petting Elizabeth. You seem so happy, how much Jumin wants this sight more, you in his penthouse and you play with Elizabeth.  
He shakes his head. He really can't think about these things while you are so close.

“Here I think that should be all of them.”  
“Thank you Jumin. Let's see…. Yeah looks like this is everything.”  
You quickly go through the pages and smile again.  
“No problem [Name].”  
“I should be leaving now...it was nice to see you again.”  
You are way too close again.  
“I should call my driver to bring you home.”  
Jumin says this, only to realize that it's a cheap excuse to make you stay just a bit longer.

You think about Jumin's offer, thinking that it's a bad idea. You know that staying here longer will only make you draw the wrong conclusion again.

“It's fine Jumin. I walked here, a bit of exercise won't harm me.”  
“Nonsense [Name]. I insist on it, it's getting slowly dark, and I'd be worried sick if you would go alone.”  
It's true, but you both know this is not the only reason he wants you to stay.

You know that Jumin will not accept no for an answer.  
“Okay, Jumin. We can use the time to talk about the party then."   
You know it will take the driver a bit to get here and to get the car ready. 

Talking about work is a smart move.  
You take place in the living room, soon to be joined by Elizabeth on your lap. Jumin is not sure if he should be glad or jealous of this development. It's not bad right now, so he decides to ignore how happy Elizabeth looks in your lap. 

You quickly talk about all your questions, you both bend a bit forward to the papers. It is not really a problem until your eyes meet.  
There's just something in your eyes that draws Jumin in. You seem to be even closer now.

Your heart beats faster, you are close enough to kiss Jumin. You know that you can't lie to yourself anymore, the draw towards Jumin is just too strong.

Your lips touch and it feels like a firework goes off, you feel your feelings overwhelming you. 

In this moment the door rings. You both move back like you just committed a crime. 

Jumin moves to the door, it's the driver. Jumin is glad that the driver came now, he was just one step away from making another mistake.

You are just behind him.  
“Sorry, if I interrupted anything, Sir. I can come back later." The driver can see that his timing is rather unfortunate.

“It's alright it's time that I get home. I will see you soon Jumin.”  
You are really embarrassed, like a teenager that just been caught by their parents.  
“Yes, be careful on your way home [Name].”

This was really bad, Jumin really has to make sure that you are never alone again.  
He sighs and moves back to the couch, were Elizabeth looks like it's his fault that her pillow walked away.  
“I know Elizabeth the 3rd, but [Name] belongs to someone else.”  
He sighs slightly, he knows that Elizabeth can't understand the complications of human relationships.

You barely can calm down on the way home. Why do you keep doing this? 

More time passes, and the party takes all your attention.

The big day comes, you feel good to be able to see everyone again. It's been since forever that you all been together.

You got a new outfit for the party, you look in the mirror wondering if Jumin will like your outfit. Just to dismiss that thought.

You are the first to arrive, but soon Yoosung and Jaehee come to help. Yoosung is more nervous than you are.

The other RFA members arrive soon, and it's so nice to talk with everyone. Still, Jumin is more distant than last time you met him. You feel like it's your fault, you really need to be better around him.

You are just for a moment alone when a familiar voice calls you.  
You turn around and see it's Jihyun.   
You are happy to see him, it's been so long, and he looks so much better than last time.  
“Jihyun, you are back. When did you come back ?”  
“Just yesterday I wanted to surprise everyone.”  
“Everyone will be so happy to see you.”  
“Sure, but I wanted to see you first.”  
“That is really nice of you. We really have to talk about a lot of things, but not today. You should get some rest.”  
You smile, and you really feel good to see him.  
“You not need to worry [Name]." Jihyun smiles gently, and he reaches for your hand. Out of an instinct, you move your hand away.   
“Jihyun I really need to tell you something…”  
You feel guilty, you were going apart as friends. Not even dating, but you felt something towards Jihyun back then. And you know that there was something from Jihyun’s side too. Now it feels wrong to let him hold your hand with such a tender face.

Jihyun's expression changes ever so slightly. His eyes seem to wander somewhere else for a moment. Then his usual smile returns.  
“You not need to explain anything to me [Name]. I guess we never meant to be.”  
Jihyun's calm reaction makes the pain you feel even worse. You feel awful.

“I am so sorry Jihyun. I just have to be honest with myself.”  
“I know [Name], there is no need to feel guilty. I rather know the truth now. I just hope you become happy.”  
“I don't think he likes me that way, to be honest, but it not changes my feelings."   
“I'm sure it will work out, and I hope we still are friends after this.”  
He smiles so gently, but you know he is hurt.  
You almost start to cry, but this is not your place to be sad.  
“Of course, I am always your friend Jihyun."   
You try your best with a smile, but it's fake.   
Jihyun puts a hand on your head, even now he is cheering you up.  
“Thank you [Name].”  
He has not one reason to thank you, you can't help it when tears start running down your cheeks.  
“No, thank you Jihyun…and I'm really sorry. ” You said it already, there is just nothing else to add.  
Jihyun seems deeply hit by your tears. He hugs you for a moment.  
Then he looks at you with a reassuring smile. You stopped your tears.  
You know that no one is really to blame. You promise yourself that you will be there for him, no matter what.  
“I should go, and greet the others now. We should talk about everything else later.”  
You nod, you head towards the restroom to clean your face. You really not want anyone to see that you cried.

Jumin had seen the whole thing unfold in front of his eyes. He was behind on the other side of the room, and it had broken his heart to see you hugging Jihyun.

Unable to see more of this he made his way to the bar. The only thing that could make him at least manage the pain was that.  
He knew this day would come, you clearly never had feelings for him. This is the best. Jumin just has to take some time to erase the feeling's for you. 

He takes his Glass, but before Jumin can drink he is interrupted by a familiar voice.  
“Jumin, I am glad to see you.”  
It's Jihyun.

Jumin took a moment to gather his usual self.  
“Jihyun it's very good to see you. I thought you would take all evening speaking with [Name].”  
“That would be quite rude. I at the very least wanted to say hello to everyone.”  
“Well, you have done that, [Name] really deserves more attention than I do.”  
“I know it wasn't the right move to leave [Name] alone for this long, but I really needed the time.”  
“[Name] never held it against you.”

Jihyun's friendly smile vanishes as he looks deep into Jumin's eyes.  
“Jumin what is [Name] to you ?”  
“[Name] is a fellow RFA member and a close friend."   
Maybe you told Jihyun what had happened between you, Jumin has to keep the damage low.  
“Jumin thanks to you I can see very clearly, and I have seen you looking at [Name].”  
Jihyun has a painful look in his eyes  
“Jihyun... I have no intention to get in between you and [Name].”  
“Jumin.” Jihyun sighs slightly. “[Name] likes someone else.”  
This is really surprising to Jumin.  
“Before you ask how I know that. [Name] said it just now… it was really painful for both of us…”  
“I'm sorry to hear that…”  
Jumin is not sure what to say or think right now.  
“You know what is really sad? [Name] thinks that he does not feel the same."   
Jihyun still looks at Jumin.  
“You are really sometimes slow Jumin…”  
“I have no clue what you are implying.”  
Jumin just could not even imagine that you had feelings like this towards him, maybe because he had never allowed himself to image it. In his head, he thought about who you were close to, but he somehow excluded himself from that. 

“Jumin, I really not want to spell it out for you.”  
Jihyun sounds unusually angry.  
Then he takes a deep breath, and with a rather cold smile, he continues.   
“Just don't hurt [Name], otherwise I'll forget that I'm a pacifist.”  
Jumin is surprised by Jihyun's words.  
“I'd never hurt [Name].”  
“Then you should really figure it out… I will go greet everyone else now.”  
Jihyun has an almost bitter smile when he puts his hand on Jumin's shoulder.  
Jumin has never seen his friend like this, but somewhere he understands that Jihyun wants his best.

Jihyun leaves and Jumin puts his glass down. He feels a migraine coming up. Jumin wants a moment of quietness and makes his way outside. 

The cold air will surely clear his thoughts.

You are done fixing yourself, but you still feel not ready to go back and be cheery again.

You need fresh air.

It's cold outside, but it's just what you need.

Then you see Jumin standing there, you almost want to back in, but then he notices you.

“[Name], do you need some time alone ?”  
Jumin has no idea how you must feel right now.  
“No, I just wanted to get a bit fresh air. I needed to clear my head…”  
“That makes us two.”  
“Do you know that Jihyun is back ?”  
“Yes, I just talked to him.”  
“Oh, I see… it's good that he is back.”  
“Yeah. I'm glad, though we have a lot to talk about.”  
You nod. You don't know what to say.  
“[Name] if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know.”  
“Thank you Jumin…”  
You face the ground. “I just really feel tangled up right now….”  
You have no better words for this.  
“Jihyun told me about it... it's not your fault.”  
“I know you can't choose who you like, but I really wish it would not hurt so much.”  
It really hurts especially now, when you talk to Jumin.

You look to him, he has come closer, surely to comfort you. He really is way too nice, you just hurt his best friend, and yet he was not even angry.  
You feel tears building up again.

Jumin is at a loss for words right now, what could he even say. Especially when you look this sad, it hurts him just as bad.   
He uses his tissue to wipe the stray tear from your face.   
You look at him, it melts his heart. Your hand is trembling. Jumin takes it gently, you look at him confused.

This is way more gentle than it supposed to be, or are you just imagine that? 

The look in Jumin's eyes is different from ever before. You are not sure what to feel. You feel so much for him it's hard to put in words, love is the word that forms in your head. You really love Jumin, but you know that you are just his friend.

“Jumin... I…” You bite your lip, how bad would it be to confess to him right now. This was not right at all. You stop yourself.

Jumin looks at you curiously. You do not try to move, you not seem to mind his touch. You are sad, but there is something else in your eyes when you look at him. Jumin never really noticed it before, but your eyes seem even warmer when you look at him. 

There is a moment when Jumin realizes that you might feel the same way about him. This feeling he never even wanted, the feeling he hated, but yet never regretted. The feeling of love for you.   
He smiles at you when you try to say it. Jumin knows that it's hard for both of you. He holds your hand even tighter.

“I know it will not be easy, we both need to talk about a lot. We have to take it slowly. I'm ready for that [Name], as long, you do it with me.” Jumin looks so sincere, you feel like a huge burden just been taken of you. You understand that he is feeling what you feel after all.

You smile and hold his hand tightly back. You know it won't be easy, you both been just friends until today. This will take a lot of work, but the warmth of his hand that spreads through your body tells you it will be worth it.


End file.
